The Last Night Together
by CJ-T-Bone
Summary: Companion-fic for 'The Night Before The Fight' if you haven't read it I suggest you do. It is Zutara if you don't like it, don't read it. Read and Review(no Flames). As always tell me if my grammar and spelling are off and I'll try to fix it.


This is a companion-fic for Night Before The Fight. I wanted to post it yesterday but it was hiding on my PC somewhere, I obviously found it, I hope you like it.

I don't own ATLA. never have, never will.

* * *

Seven years after the war, seven years after the Avatar defeated Fire lord Ozai, seven years after Zuko took his place on the throne and never told the woman he loved how he felt about her.

After that night at the white lotus camp, Zuko thought it better to tell Katara after the fight with Azula. After the fight with Azula he thought it better to tell her after his coronation. After his coronation he thought it would be better to tell her after he fixed the Firenation. He fixed his nation and now he received a message that she was getting married to Aang and that he is invited.

On the day he received the message he was in his study, signing something that needed to be signed. A courier walked in and nervously bowed before Zuko. Zuko was not a tyrant but he has given enough reason to his people to fear him. Zuko greeted the courier with a nod and held his hand out for the letter. It read:

_Hey Zuko_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while, I mean the last time I saw you was almost 7 months ago. Anyway I just wanted to let you know you're invited to my wedding. That's right, Aang finally asked me to marry him!_

_Since you're my friend, I was really hoping you would come, it would mean the world to me. It's being held at Toph's estate on the 6 July. Just tell the courier you received this from your answer and he'll tell me. Hope to see you then._

_P.S.  
I know I should call you Firelord, but that's never going to happen. I'm sorry to hear about Mai, I hope Lu Ten is taking it well. Tell Iroh I miss his jokes._

_Your friend always  
Katara_

Zuko stared at the neat handwriting, its beauty contrasting the news. Without even realising it, a single tear rolled down the unscarred part of his face. He was not crying and he was not hard of breath. It was just a single lonely tear. Zuko turned his gaze back to the young man.

"My answer is yes, now get out." He said quietly but his tone was menacing. Zuko knew it was wrong to shoot the messenger but he was definitely considering it. The courier bowed hastily and flew out of the room. On any other day Zuko would've commended the boy on his speed but today his temper had flown through the roof. In a fit of rage he over turned his desk and randomly shot fireballs around shouting curses of all sorts.

When he was finished, his office was in shambles, bits of wood were on fire and scorch marks were seen everywhere. On a patch of floor untouched by the destruction was the letter, unharmed and mocking him. His anger rose again, his hands clenched at his side shaking with rage. He searched his mind for someone to blame, someone to execute. He finally realised he had no-one to blame but himself. With this realisation his hands unclenched and his anger simmered. He sighed deeply and picked up the note and re-read it.

He re-read it 14 times before there was a knock on the door. Zuko permitted the person to enter.

"Dad?" said a voice from the door. Zuko turned to see his six-year-old son, Lu Ten, at the door with Zuko's uncle Iroh. Lu Ten was the spitting image of Zuko when he was younger, without the scar obviously.

"Yes, what do you need?" Zuko asked. Lu Ten and Iroh surveyed the decimated room with obvious curiosity. At his father's voice Lu Ten quickly regained himself and stood at attention.

"Great uncle Iroh said you received a letter from the earth kingdom, I was curious." Lu Ten answered. Iroh continued to star at the broken and burning furniture.

"Yes, I have been asked to attend the Avatars wedding, in the Earth Kingdom" Zuko said simply and in a tone that did not encourage discussion.

On his way to the Bei Fong estate Zuko picked up the Kyoshi warriors, including Suki. Whenever he left the Firenation his uncle would stay to watch the country while Zuko was gone. Lu Ten also stayed because he was, in Zuko's opinion, too young to travel.

Zuko would often call on the Kyoshi warriors as his personal guard outside of the Firenation. When he was asked why, he said it was because 1 Kyoshi warrior was the equivalent of 10 firebenders. So when he traveled he always took with him 24 Kyoshi warriors, plus Suki that would be 25. Suki didn't talk to Zuko once throughout the entire boat trip and this suited Zuko just fine.

He arrived at the estate 2 weeks before the wedding and was greeted by Toph. They were shown to their rooms. Zuko's room was not as grand as his room as in the palace but it was still something to marvel at. Aang left on Appa to get Sokka from the water tribe the day before Zuko arrived and Katara was out walking through town when he arrived so he hadn't seen either of them yet.

As soon as Zuko was in his room he meditated to calm himself. A knock on his door interrupted him. It was a welcomed distraction, till Zuko saw who was at the door. Behind the door he found Katara looking older and much more beautiful than he remembered her. She flung herself at him and embraced him in a warm hug. Zuko looked around to make sure no-one was around before returning the hug.

Katara was the only person besides his uncle and son who wouldn't always be formal with him. Zuko invited Katara into his room and ordered one of the servants to bring them tea. They sat on a pair of chairs with a tea-table between them. They talked and laughed and caught up on old times.

Although Zuko was laughing, Katara noticed that he seemed distracted by something. Katara voiced her observation but when she did Zuko's smile slowly faded and he looked down at his teacup.

"Katara, I have to tell you something." He said solemnly, toying with the teacup in his fingers. Katara looked at him expectantly.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Katara said. He looked at her and when gold met blue, he wanted to tell her everything. That he cared for her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, that he loved her.

"Katara, I..." the words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say them. It seemed so simple to just say 'I love you' but it felt like the hardest thing ever.

"Yes" she said smiling like she knew what he wanted to say.

"I..." he repeated. He concentrated on the simple sentence. Three words. That was all he had to say, those three words.

"Yes" she said again, she leaned forward in her chair, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"I..." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I hope you and Aang are very happy together." He said finally, though his tone was one of sadness. He opened his eyes to look at her again. Katara's smile withered to nothing and her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Thank you." She said curtly and leaned back into her chair. The tension between them afterwards was so thick, it was unbreakable. Katara bid her leave and left. The second she left Zuko felt that same lonely tear run down his face again.

The night before the wedding, and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Katara, she was restless and it wasn't about the wedding. She decided to get up and deal with what was bothering her; Zuko.

She tiptoed to his room. Ever since their conversation she had felt uneasy, like something wasn't said that was meant to be said. She arrived at his room and to her happiness the door didn't squeak. She walked in and stood by his bed and stared at his sleeping form. He looked a lot like those people who were displayed at their funeral. Were it not for the rise and fall of his chest, she would have thought he was dead.

She knelt by him on one knee much like he had so many years ago, she had never told him but she was awake that night he confessed. She was waiting for him to tell her to her face but he had never done it. If he had told her, she would have gladly reciprocated his feelings. She sighed and softly stroked his cheek. He didn't wake. Tears started streaming down her face when she whispered to him.

"I know you never told me Zuko, but I know you love me but I also can't wait forever. Just so you know I love you too and I always will. I'll see you tomorrow."

She lightly kissed his forehead and in that moment his face softened. She smiled and left to her own room. Had she taken the time to properly look around the room, she would have seen Suki standing in a shadowed corner.

Suki had heard it all, she had heard a love confession from each of them seven years ago and in the past two weeks she had heard those same confessions from those same two people. After seven years those two still loved each other but never said it to one another. Suki couldn't help it anymore and started crying for her friends that never had the guts to tell one another how they felt.


End file.
